the_suite_life_wiki_polskafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Lista odcinków 'The Suite Life of Zack
Sezon 1 1. Hotel Hangout 2. The Fairest of Them All 3. Maddie Checks In 4. Hotel Inspector 5. Grounded at the 23rd Floor 6. The Prince and The Plunger 7. Footloser 8. A Prom Story 9. Band in Boston 10. Cody Goes to Camp 11. To Catch a Thief\ 12. It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad Hotel 13. Poor Little Rich Girl 14. Cookin' With Romeo and Juliet 15. Rumors 16. Big Hair & Baseball 17. Rock Star in the House 18. Smart & Smarterer 19. The Ghost of 613 20. Dad's Back 21. Christmas at the Tipton 22. Kisses & Basketball 23. Pilot Your Own Life 24. Crushed 25. Commercial Breaks 26. Boston Holiday Sezon 1 powstawał w latach 2005-2006. Sezon 1 posiada własny Openig, inny niż sezony 2 i 3. Sezon 2 1. Odd Couples 2. French 101 3. Day Care 4. Heck's Kitchen 5. Free Tippy 6. Forever Plaid 7. Election 8. Moseby's Big Brother 9. Books & Birdhouses 10. Not So Suite 16 11. Twins At The Tipton 12. Neither A Borrower Nor a Speller Bee 13. Bowling 14. Kept Man 15. The Suite Smell of Excess 16. Going for the Gold 17. Boston Tea Party 18. Have a Nice Trip 19. Ask Zack 20. That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana 21. What the Hey? 22. A Middsummer's Nightmare 23. Lost in Translation 24. Volley Dad 25. Loosely Ballroom 26. Scary Movie 27. Ah! Wilderness 28. Birdman of Boston 29. Nurse Zack 30. Club Twin 31. Risk It All! 32. Nugget of History 33. Miniature Golf 34. Health & Fitness 35. Back In The Game 36. The Suite Life Goes Hollywood (Part 1) 37. The Suite Life Goes Hollywood (Part 2) 38. I Want My Mummy 39. Aptitude Sezon 2 był kręcony w latach 2006-2007. Posiada inny Opening niż sezony 1 i 3. Sezon 3 1. Graduation 2. Summer of Our Discontent 3. Sink or Swim 4. Who's The Boss? 5. Super Twins 6. Baggage 7. Sleepover Suite 8. Arwin Comes To Dinner 9. Of Clock and Contracts 10. First Day of High School 11. Orchestra 12. Team Tipton 13. Arwinstein 14. A Tale of Two Houses 15. Tiptonline 16. Benchwarmers 17. Romancing the Phone 18. Lip Synchin' in the Rain 19. Foiled Again 20. Doin' Time in Suite 2330 21. Mr. Tipton Comes To Visit 22. Let Us Entertain You Sezon 3 był kręcony w latach 2007-2008. Posiada inny Opening niż sezony 1 i 2. Ciekawostki Sezon 1: W tym sezonie jest dużo informacji o Madie i o London. Sezon 2: Wystąpiła w nim gościnnie Miley Cyrus (Jako Hannah Montana, by pomóc serialowi 'Hannah Montana'się wybić za pomocą już sławnego 'Nie ma to jak hotel') oraz Raven jako ona sama (Jako by też wspomóc 'Hannah Montana'ę' oraz 'Nie ma to jak hotel', gdyż w tamtym okresie bardzo popularnym serialem był 'That's so Raven') Sezon 3: W tym sezonie już pojawia się motyw statku (Odnoście serialu 'Nie ma to jak statek') gdyż Zack, Cody i Carey jadą na rejs statkiem SS. Tipton dla relaksu. Łączna ilość odcinków: 87.